


A Moment

by the_blue_fairie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blue_fairie/pseuds/the_blue_fairie
Summary: A moment of pain and peace between Elsa and Honeymaren.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	A Moment

It happened of a sudden.

Elsa and Honeymaren were riding, as they often did, under the great dome of the sky – painted richly blue like one of the bowls the Northuldra crafted, perhaps a bowl upturned by rambunctious children in their spiritedness.

Elsa and Honeymaren had the same spirit in them, the same wild energy, roaming out under the sun.

The fields were wide, their grasses shining golden, trampled underfoot by a reindeer until one hoof caught on a snag or a rock and Honeymaren went tumbling.

The river ran through the land; and there Elsa had been riding upon the nokk, close beside Honeymaren. Seeing her fall, Elsa’s head jerked back. Her arm shot forward. A jet of ice shot from her hand, curving into a slide for Maren to roll upon. But Elsa saw Maren’s head knock against the edge as she tumbled. Elsa leapt from the nokk, ran to her, scooped her up in her arms –

And all of a sudden, she was a little girl in an icy ballroom again.

_No… please, no…_

Winded but not unconscious, there was laughter on Maren’s lips already. She had suffered greater injuries in her time and come out of them none the worse for wear. Hand pressed to her head, she was smiling. The smiling ceased, however, when she saw the look in Elsa’s eyes.

“Els, it’s okay. It’s okay, Els.”

Elsa clung to herself. It had been long since she felt this fear – but seeing – someone she loved – harmed – through her powers –

Fearfully, Elsa raised a hand to her, stroked the softness of Honeymaren’s cheek. Gone were the days when she would recoil, though that was the first instinct when the fear set in…

“ _I’m_ okay.”

And so she was, her soft brown eyes staring back into Elsa’s, warm as the russet of the grass clumps on the river’s edge.

The gold of the day all about them. 

Softly, tenderly, Maren kissed Elsa’s fingertips.

A stillness existed between them.

Then Elsa hugged Maren close. Honeymaren rose, looked to her reindeer, got upon the animal’s back again.

“I’m okay,” she reaffirmed in the tranquility of the gold-light, and they rode on together.


End file.
